


It was love

by JustLaugh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLaugh/pseuds/JustLaugh
Summary: Warning: F/F pairing, this is a Fluermione story. Hermione is muggle-born as everyone knew it to be, however... is she really? Does anyone really know of her parents' background?The story premise begins at Hermoine's 4th year, when she first saw Fleur for the first time.





	It was love

Author's Note: There just isn't enough fan fictions for this ship and I really wanted to read more. And since there aren't more~ I will write one myself~ I haven't really thought this through yet, just typing this out off the top of my head. Might not be a great story, you've been warned.  
 _Italicized words are thoughts._

* * *

**It was love**

  
She watched on as the carriage was landing on Hogwarts’ grounds, the majestic horses flapping their wings a few more times gently as they touched down. She wasn’t particularly excited about the tournament, however a part of her hoped that maybe the tournament itself would be a deterrence enough that no big incident shall befall the trio this year.

The first one out of the Beauxbaton carriage was a woman of tall stature, so tall that she wondered if she was of creature blood… giant, perhaps. But what caught her eyes was not the Headmistress of the French magic school, no, it was definitely the girl following right behind the Headmistress, in her thick blue coat and wooly snow white hat. None of her features were quite visible, except for her eyes, her eyes that looked just like the clear blue sky on a beautiful summer day. Even just from seeing that little of the girl, Hermione just knew the girl was beautiful. She was very intrigued by the girl, even though she had no idea why, she just kept watching the girl’s elegant graceful movements. The girl, however, never once turned to look at her as the Beauxbaton lot was greeted by Dumbledore and headed into the Hogwarts castle.

All Hermione wanted to do was follow them back into the castle but she was required to stay and welcome the Drumstrang boys school. She couldn’t understand why, but she wanted to see the girl again. Even at Ron’s loud exclamation about Viktor Krum, which she would have been annoyed at usually, didn’t bring her back to the moment. Shaking her head to pull herself out of her dreamy state, she finally turned her attention to the marching boys as they also entered the castle.  _Finally_ , she found herself thinking, she just couldn't wait to get to dinner. One, she was hungry and needed to eat; two, she wanted to see the girl again... not necessarily in that order. 

Once they were settled at the table, they had to wait for the other schools to make their entrances. Hermione couldn't wait to lay her eyes on those sky blue eyes again. The doors burst open presenting the Headmistress of Beauxbaton, followed behind her were the Beauxbaton girls out of their thick coats. The first one entering, Hermione just knew from those pretty blue eyes that it was the same girl from just now. The girls executed expert ballerina turns and twirls on their entrance with ethereal shiny blue outlines of butterflies dancing around them. Hermione was transfixed by the wondrous performance, or more specifically with the girl leading the dance, as with much of the Hogwarts population. The performance came to its finale when the blue eyed-girl was thrown into the air, almost as if she was flying herself, with a giant shimmery blue outline of a butterfly around her. 

The Headmistress of Beauxbaton was introduced to the students, as Madame Maxime. Once she had taken her seats, the Beauxbaton girls took their seats with the Ravenclaw students. A part of Hermione was disappointed, she wanted to talk to the girl, learn about her, and maybe find out why she herself was so fascinated with the new girl. 

Then came the entrance of the Drumstrang boys, their performance was no less wondrous than the Beauxbaton's, although if asked, Hermione would not have a clue of what they had done, for she was still enchanted by the beauty of the girl. Now that she could see her face, she studied the girl, she had platinum blond hair, those beautiful blue eyes, pink plump lips, and her body covered by a light blue silk robe, the uniform of the Beauxbaton's. Hermione could have sworn that the girl was the embodiment of an angel. 

 _Beautiful... just so beautiful_ , Hermione had never once thought about romances or sexuality before. To her, knowledge was life, to gain more knowledge was her life's goal. But at this very moment, neither of those were anywhere in her mind, for it was filled with images of the girl, the way she smiled, the twinkle in her eyes when she did so. _If only I could find out her name..._ Meanwhile, said girl had not even noticed Hermione's attention, for she knew that her beauty and thrall had attracted much of the attention of many of the males, and was used to being stared-slash-ogled by.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, the feast had started and she hadn't touched her food for more than 5 minutes already. Harry and Ron looked at her quizzically. Never had they seen her so... distracted? Harry looked in the direction that Hermione was looking at, there was Viktor Krum and the Beauxbaton ladies. Harry never knew Hermione to be much of a quidditch fan to be dreamily idolizing Viktor. 

"Earth to Hermione, you there?" Ron waved his hand in front of Hermione's face to try to gain her attention. 

She blinked slowly back to reality and looked owlishly at Ron, and blinked a few more times, looking as confused as ever to her whereabouts. Her thoughts had been preoccupied by a certain blonde. 

"You haven't touched your food since the feast started, are you feeling alright?" asked Ron, concerned for the health of his female friend. Hermione then glanced at her food and looked around her, she then distractedly announced, "It seems the french cuisine is very popular, the bouillabaisse is nearly gone, I shall go ask the other house for some." 

When Hermione unceremoniously stood up and made her way to the Ravenclaw table, Harry and Ron shared an odd look, shrugged and watched as Hermione was nearing Cho Chang, who was sitting beside the blue eyed girl. As soon as Hermione was behind the two, she took a deep breath and was about to clear her throat to gain the attention of the two girls. But what she did not expect was the smell that invaded her nose, it was a combination of a cool soothing smell like the first snow of winter and the scent of honeysuckle with jasmine combined like the summer dusk. As soon as the smell registered, she was instantly addicted and just wanted more, for she knew why she was so bewitched by the new girl now,  _she is the one._  

For those watching (Harry and Ron), Hermione was seen approaching and standing behind the two and froze there for a good minute or two, with her eyes closed and a red flush on her cheeks. When her eyes finally opened again, it must have been the trick of the light, for Hermione's eyes shone bright emerald for a moment before she seemed to shake herself out of it.  _No! Patience, hold back. We are IN the Great Hall now, idiot._ Hermione quickly reined in her 'other self' and offered a consolation.  _We'll just start off by getting her **name** first, alright? _She was answered with a hiss of dissatisfaction, but otherwise the rein was given back to her. She released a small sigh of relief and then proceeded to clear her throat, as originally intended. 

Both girls turned to look at their intruder, Cho greeted, "Oh Hermione, how may we help you?" 

"Oh uh... our table appears to be run out of bouillabaisse, so I was wondering if I could steal some off yours," Hermione was red in the face and looking at the blue eyed girl when asking. 

The blonde looked to Cho for confirmation, to which she was given a slight nod, before answering, "Sure, we 'ave had plenty of it back home." She then wordlessly levitated the bowl of bouillabaisse towards Hermione, with a polite smile. 

"T-thank you, uh..." Hermione held her hands out to get the bowl out of thin air, although her full attention was still directed at the blonde.

An amused smirk made its way onto the french girl's face, with an amused twinkle in her eyes, realizing the real reason why Hermione had come to their table for the french stew, "Fleur, enchanté." 

"Ri-right, uhh... thank you Fleur," Hermione stuttered and was about to take the bowl of stew and leave before she realized, "and, Cho." 

"You're welcome," Fleur smiled at the blushing stuttering retreating girl. Cho chuckled softly at the smartest witch of her age's reaction towards the beautiful newcomer. 

 _Fleur, what a beautiful name..._ A deep resounding purr echoed her agreement in her mind, Hermione sighed internally, with a love-struck look on her face and returned to the Gryffindor table and triumphantly placed the bowl on the table. 

Ron and Harry were extremely confused at this point,  _was the stew that great?_ Hermione looked like she had just won the best thing in the world. However, what confused them even more was that, Hermione did not even begin to dig in after returning. She had just sat down, rested her chin on her hands and gave a deep long sigh, with a far away look in her eyes. 

"Girls..." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded and whispered back, "Yup, weird creatures they are..." 

Ron continued stuffing his face with food and Harry once again checked the direction Hermione was looking at. He was now sure that Hermione was not looking at Viktor, but at the French girl... He never knew she fancied girls, but _oh well, I would support Hermione if that's who she loved._

Harry gave Hermione a small nudge and when she turned to look at him, he motioned with his chin towards the stew. It was almost empty again... "Better eat up that bouillabaisse before it's gone again," Harry smiled at his friend encouragingly. Hermione thanked Harry before she finally began eating as well. 

* * *

Author's Note: I might leave this as a one-shot for now. I never have the tendency to finish and follow through to the end of a story. Well, who knows, if I am bored enough or if this is good enough, I might continue it. 


End file.
